Me va a extrañar
by la mini loka
Summary: Emmett y Rosalie son pareja, ella lo deja y cuando tiene otra relación se da cuenta que lo que necesitaba era a Emmett. Basada en la canción del mismo nombre


ME VA A EXTRAÑAR

Hola—dijo Rosalie, la ex novia desde hace dos años de Emmett.

Hola—le contestó él intentando parecer tranquilo.

Esperaba encontrarte—le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

Pues aquí estoy—Le contestó desviando la mirada con una sonrisa en la que se le hizo un hoyuelo en la mejilla — ¿Para qué me quieres?

He venido a invitarte a mi boda

¿Te vas a casar?—le dijo un poco sorprendido e intentado hacer que no se le demostrara lo mucho que le dolía.

Si dentro de dos meses.

Bueno… felicidades—Dijo él con un sonrisa tratando de no demostrar sus sentimientos.

Gracias.

 _Hace dos años._

 _Estaba completamente dormida, no se movían ninguno de los dos, ya pasaban de las 12 y el sol se colaba por la ventana y les calentaba el cuerpo._

 _Despierta princesa—le dijo Emmett dándole un beso en los labios._

 _Quiero seguir dormida—dijo con un puchero._

 _Error –le dijo en son de broma—ya despertaste._

 _Bueno—fingió pensar un momento—quiero seguir acostada._

 _Entiendo, lástima que iba a hacerle el desayuno a mí princesa, pero ésta princesa es muy gruñona y no se levanta… y no me deja levantar._

 _Ella inició a reír y se levantó de arriba del pecho de él_

 _Está bien, hazle a ésta princesa de desayunar._

 _A… no… ahora tienes que alcanzarme._

 _Se bajó corriendo de la cama y salieron a su pequeño jardín, estaban corriendo, riendo, jugando, él que hacía más ejercicio que ella, podía ir más rápido pero se dejaba atrapar por ella._

 _Bueno ahora que te atrapé—comenzó a decir ella—mejor nos sentamos y vemos una novela, comiendo unos totopos con queso._

 _¿totopos con queso?—Dijo él fingiendo asco._

 _Oh… vamos… de todas las comidas rápidas creo que es lo que más te gusta._

 _Bueno está bien—le dijo como si fuera a hacer un gran sacrificio._

 _Cuéntame cómo fue tu niñez—dijo ella sentándose en el sillón._

 _Decide vemos la tele o platicamos de nosotros._

 _Vemos la tele y platicamos de nosotros._

 _Se la pasaron platicando toda la tarde de cosas personales, cosas divertidas que llegaron a pasar. Hasta que ella se levantó y empezó a hacerle preguntas, por cada pregunta bien contestada ella se quitaba la ropa, fuera lo que fuera, pero si contestaba mal a él le tocaba quitarse algo, y así continuaron hasta terminar en su recámara._

 _Un mes después._

 _Cállate—le gritó Rosalie, empujando la puerta de la entrada._

 _No me calles—le dijo el sin siquiera levantar la voz._

 _¿Por qué no intentas caerle bien a mis papás?—le preguntó ella modulando si voz._

 _Ellos son los que estropean las cosas, Rose._

 _No digas que mis papás…_

 _No pudo terminar la frase porque él la besaba, él supo que no lograría subir las escaleras así que cerró la puerta de la entrada y lentamente se la llevó al sillón donde solucionaron el problema._

Actualmente.

Vamos Royce—le dijo Rosalie tratando de despertar al hombre de al lado

Cinco minutos más preciosa—le contestó volteándose hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Claro— _Despierta princesa, iba a hacerle el desayuno a mí princesa—_ Voy a salir al jardín _._

Corre espero que te diviertas.

X°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°

Y por eso mismo tenemos que ver con quién sentamos a la tía estela—Le dijo Royce dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

Lo sé—lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa pícara en los ojos— ¿Vas a ir hoy a la casa?

Lo siento hoy no puedo… tengo que trabajar.

Se alejó de él con una sonrisa. Llegó a su casa y miró alrededor y sólo la soledad le sonrió.

 _Hace dos años._

 _Hola cielo…—no pudo terminar la frase porque él ya la estaba besando._

 _Vamos a cocinar espagueti—le dijo él con una sonrisa._

 _No, el espagueti no es rico—le dijo ella como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche._

 _Ah… eso es porque no has probado el espagueti del chef Emmett Poneli._

 _Conozco a alguien llamado Emmett pero… ¿Poneli?_

 _Es que es Poneli aquí cebolla… poneli aquí salsa._

 _Los dos soltaron una sonrisa feliz y se dispusieron a hacer el espagueti._

Actualmente.

Rosalie soltó un sonoro suspiro resignado al ver la casa tan vacía, pues a pesar de haberse ido de su casa a los 18 nunca se había sentido tan sola.

 _Hace dos años_

 _Hace frío—le dijo Emmett sentándose a su lado en el sillón._

 _Si prendieras la chimenea no tendrías frío—le dijo ella con cinco chamarras de él, tres pares de guantes, una bufanda y unas orejeras._

 _Oh vamos—él la volteó a ver de arriba abajo—si me abrazaras no sentiríamos tanto frío._

 _Ahora resulta—le contestó ella enojada._

 _Se le acercó lentamente y la empezó a besar, lentamente, empezaron los dos a entrar en calor, lo que ocasionó que él le fuera quitando la bufanda primero, después las orejeras… en la recámara había un muy buen calentador, lo que hacía que no sintieran frío y se quedaron dormidos pronto._

Actualmente.

Rosalie se fue a preparar un chocolate caliente, el día no había sido muy bueno y aparte había entrado el invierno y era muy crudo, encendió el calentador de la casa, se sentó en el sillón más cercano al calentador, miró lentamente todo lo que había conseguido desde que dejó a Emmett.

Tenía una casa mucho más grande, sus padres la adoraban, ya no peleaba con nadie y así muchas cosas más que cualquiera podría decir que eran éxito, pero ella no, no después de saber lo que era amar a alguien y ser amada por ése alguien, nunca podría olvidar a Emmett tal vez ése sería su castigo.

-bueno—contestó el teléfono que había sonado mientras estaba en su discurso interior.

-Hola—le contestó Emmett—soy yo.

-Sí ¿qué deseas?—le preguntó ella con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-sólo quería decirte que no voy a poder asistir a tu boda… tengo algo que hacer ése día

-no te preocupes, yo sólo te invite porque éramos viejos amigos, pero entiendo que no podamos seguir con esa amistad.

-¿te crees capaz tú de seguirla?

-la verdad no.

-Adiós Rosalie.

En cuanto colgó, ella se puso a llorar como no había llorado en mucho tiempo, por el amor que se le escapó, o más bien, que ella dejó ir porque "Emmett era una mala influencia" según sus padres, porque él no le iba a ofrecer nada en éste mundo, etc, etc, etc.

El darse cuenta de que había dejado ir a Emmett por estupideces como esas hizo que también se diera cuenta que no estaría bien con Royce, que no lo amaba, ni siquiera un poquito de cariño sentía por él.

Todo lo decidió en 3 segundos, se subió a su recámara, hizo las maletas, que por cierto no eran muy grandes, y decidió esperar a Royce en la entrada.

Cuando llegó él se sorprendió de verla aún levantada, se puso a pensar en la mancha que tenía en la camisa y muchas otras cosas más.

-Creí que ya estabas dormida—le contestó lo más natural que pudo.

-yo creí muchas cosas—le contestó ella oliendo el alcohol que emanaba del cuerpo de su próximo ex prometido—como que nunca te atreverías a engañarme, como que me amabas y como que te amaba, la verdad todas esas eran mentiras de los dos.

-Rose te amo y me amas sólo estás confundida—le dijo él.

-¿cómo se llama?

-¿quién?

-sabes a quién me refiero, alcohol, buen champagne, una marca de pinta labios en tu camisa.

-no es nada, sólo diversión.

-realmente no importa… yo solo… esto no es lo que quiero—le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios—pero no te preocupes dudo que esto también sea lo que tú quieres.

-no… quiero decir sí… yo te amo y sé que tú también me amas, aunque realmente no…

-mira Royce no quiero que te estreses más de la cuenta, la boda no va a seguir… así me digas que me amas… que no creo porque finalmente si me amaras no estarías con tu "diversión."

-¿Tus papás saben de la decisión que estás tomando?—le dijo en tono retador.

Ella sólo suspiró, dejó el anillo de compromiso donde estaba la mesa enfrente de ella, se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso de despedida.

-lo que ellos tengan que decir no me importa… es mi vida… no la de ellos y no importa lo que me quieran decir… no cambiaré de opinión.

Dejándolo en la entrada ella tomó sus maletas y las llevó hacia su coche para irse de esa casa.

Como era de noche le llamó a su vieja amiga Alice, ella nunca la juzgaría y le podría ayudar en las buenas y en las malas.

-Hola—contestó soñolienta Alice.

-Al, acabo de terminar con Royce… ¿podría ir a tú casa?

-Claro amiga—dijo Alice despertándose inmediatamente—aquí te espero con un té caliente.

-Muchas gracias Al… te debo una.

Condujo despacio, no quería ocasionar un accidente, además de que ese ritmo de manejo le ayudaba a mantenerse centrada en una sola cosa, llegar a casa de Alice, si se permitía pensar todo lo que haría sería llorar y acurrucarse como si fuera un bebé y en este caso su madre no la consolaría, más bien la mandaría a casa de Royce a pedirle una disculpa.

Al llegar a los departamentos de lujo en donde vivía Alice tomó una bocanada de aire fresco sabía que estaría Jasper con ella y eso no le disgustaba pero en este momento solo le generaría dolor al entender todo lo que había perdido.

Cuando tocó la puerta esperaba que fuera Alice la que abriera, sin embargo fue Jasper quien, con una chamarra muy abrigadora, le abrió.

-hola—le dijo Jasper mientras la invitaba a pasar, vio que tenía una pequeña maleta cerca de la puerta.

-¿te vas?—le preguntó algo confundida.

-Si… Alice me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo a solas, así que me voy con Edward esta noche, sirve que me puede dar un aventón mañana temprano al trabajo.

-oh… vaya… no quería ocasionar molestia.

-ninguna molestia Rose—dijo Jasper con una sonrisa—creo que todos hemos tenido problemas y lo menos que necesitamos es que haya fisgones… y en este momento eso es lo que sería yo si me quedo aquí.

-pero…

-ya deja que se vaya… de todas manera tiene que hablar algunas cosas con Edward—dijo Alice entrando al recibidor desde la cocina.

Jasper salió después de ponerse un par de guantes bastante gruesos y un gorro de lana que le cubría las orejas, su chamarra le tapaba la boca por lo que no se llevó bufanda. Se sorprendió que solo se despidiera con una sacudida de mano de Jasper pues ellos eran muy efusivos, sin embargo pensó que a lo mejor era para no hacerla sentir incómoda.

Alice la llevó a la cocina en donde estaba preparando un té, le pidió que se sentara y se quitara la chamarra que traía puesta, como Alice siempre tenía frío, ésta tenía la calefacción encendida hasta el "full" lo que ocasionaba que el frío fuera algo poco probable en esa casa.

Cuando ya estaban bien acomodadas en la mesa de la cocina Rosalie soltó un suspiro y le inicio a contar todo a Alice, desde cómo conoció a Emmett, pasando por las peleas que hicieron que su relación terminara, también la forma en que sus padres consideraban y trataban a Emmett, hasta su fallido intento de agradar a sus padres al comprometerse con Royce y la subsecuente relación.

Alice, durante todo ese tiempo la dejó hablar , permitiéndole expresar todo lo que tenía por dentro, lo que ocasionó que casi por una hora solo Rosalie hablara maldiciendo a veces a Emmett, otras veces a sus padres, otras a Royce y finalmente a sí misma.

-Deberías dejar de lado la culpa—dijo Alice después de un momento en el que se había quedado callada.

-No puedo—dijo Rosalie con una lágrima escurriéndole por la mejilla.

-claro que puedes… solo no quieres—le dijo Alice con una voz conciliadora—todos nosotros nos enfrentamos a diversos demonios… cuando nos conocimos Jasper y yo tuvimos muchos problemas, los dos teníamos pareja… pero cuando convivimos, cuando hablamos sentíamos que aquella relación era lo incorrecto y lo nuestro lo correcto… la culpa de lo que les estábamos haciendo a ellos carcomía nuestra relación… hasta que entendimos que eso no era vida y que debíamos tomar la decisión… sentirnos culpables o dejarlo pasar y empezar en forma seria nuestra relación.

-Pero en ese caso—dijo Rosalie interrumpiéndola—no hubo nadie más que interfiriera, solo ustedes con sus respectivas parejas.

-Si y no, todo mundo tenía algo que opinar… qué decirnos, que estábamos haciendo el mal… para decirnos que defendiéramos nuestro amor… pero la decisión final fue nuestra, así que tómalo de alguien a quién sus decisiones le llegaron a lastimar… lo mejor que puedes hacer es ver qué es lo que realmente quieres y finalmente ir a buscarlo.

-quiero a Emmett pero no sé si será demasiado tarde.

-pues por hoy no lo vas a poder descubrir, será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar para que la almohada nos aconseje.

Se pararon de la mesa… ya era tarde y muy de madrugada, lo bueno es que al día siguiente ninguna tendría que ir a trabajar, sino, se hubiera sentido muy culpable de mantener a Alice despierta hasta esas horas.

X°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x

A la tarde siguiente Alice y Rosalie salieron a comer a un pequeño café en la esquina de la casa de Alice, Rosalie había recibido cientos de llamadas de sus padres y su ex-prometido de que regresará con Royce, que era lo mejor que podía hacer, que la decisión de dejarlo había sido lo peor y así muchas cosas, para el momento de la comida había decidido apagar su celular para que la dejaran de molestar, claro después de hablar a la planeadora de bodas de que cancelara todo lo concerniente a la boda.

-Hola Alice—dijo una bella chica castaña acercándose a la pelinegra.

-Hola Bella—dijo Alice con una sonrisa—te presento a Rosalie Hale… un muy buena amiga—dijo Alice presentándolas.

-Mucho gusto—dijo Bella con una mirada algo extrañada—Yo soy Isabella Swan pero todo mundo me dice Bella—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto—contestó Rosalie con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?—preguntó Alice.

-Vengo con Em… vamos a arreglar algunas cosas de la boda… que Ed…

-Bella cariño aquí estas—dijo Emmett interrumpiéndola—Alice… Rose—las saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza..

-Si lo siento es que me distraje un poco y vi a Alice y la vine a saludar.

Alice tenía una sonrisa en los labios y Rosalie la mantuvo a fuerza de voluntad porque por dentro su corazón se estaba destrozando… Emmett se casaba.

x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°

-¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Bella cuando salieron del café-¿esa era tú Rose?—le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Lo siento vale, es que… se va a casar y…

-no creo que se vaya a casar…

-¿cómo sabes?—dijo Emmett enojado—no la conoces de nada y además me invitó a su boda…

-y tú le dijiste que no podrías ir, poniendo de pretexto MI boda—dijo Bella queriendo burlarse de él—claro que mi boda será dentro de 6 meses y por lo que sé la suya sería dentro de 3 pero no importa, lo que quiero saber es porqué le hiciste creer a esa chica que yo soy tu prometida.

-Es que… quería lastimarla—dijo Emmett abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que le había confesado a Bella, la prometida de su mejor amigo—y ahora me siento como un completo idiota, inútil y…

-¿por qué no vas y le dices todo eso?—le preguntó interrumpiéndolo.

-Es que me parece injusto de su parte que ahora esté con esa cara triste…-soltó un suspiro—no me gusta verla así.

-Emmett… creo que es cierto todo lo que tienes en contra de ella, pero probablemente ella también tiene cosas que cambiar como tú, que cambiaste en todo el tiempo que dejaron de ser pareja.

-Pero es que realmente nunca dejamos de serlo… solo se fue y me dejó.

-¿de veras? Porque por lo que he escuchado de Alice y Edward me dice que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de dar su brazo a torcer, creo que en este asunto los dos cayeron en el orgullo y finalmente la que menos aguantó fue ella.

-Pues dejemos de hablar de eso y vayamos a arreglar lo de las flores.

-Me sorprende que Edward no se haya peleado con ellos, después de todo él dijo que ya tenía todo previsto.

-Así son las bodas—contestó él guiándola hacia la florería.

-vaya—dijo Rose tomando un sorbo de su bebida para calmar sus pensamientos-¿quién dices que era ella?

-Bella—contestó Alice de manera tranquila-¿porqué de repente te pones tan… no sé… a la defensiva?

-Isabella Swan—dijo ella—¿por qué me suena ese nombre?

-Fue compañera de escuela de toda la vida de Edward—dijo Alice.

-Claro… la chica que le gustaba tu hermano—ella soltó un suspiro—ahora eso es raro.

-¿raro?

-Si… verás—dijo Rosalie preparada para dar un discurso—es extraño que sea Bella la chica con la que Emmett va a casarse, cuando estaba segura que Edward terminaría con ella y…

-Rosalie… para—dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido—no sé qué está pasando por esa cabecita tuya, pero en definitiva Bella y Emmett son amigos, es más bien como un hermano para ella…ahora esos celos hacia Emmett y Bella no están justificados, así que porque no vas a casa de Emmett, le reclamas y vemos qué pasa.

-No quiero—dijo en forma de berrinche—él se veía muy feliz con ella no puedo creerte.

-eso es porque Bella ha sido muy buena con él… Rose ayer te escuché, sé que lo has pasado mal pero no tienes ni idea de cómo él tuvo que enfrentarse al mundo cuando te fuiste, Edward no sabía qué hacer, era uno de sus mejores amigos y de hecho el pedirle el favor a Bella de que fuera a hablar con Emmett como vieja amiga de él fue lo que hizo que ellos iniciaran su relación… lo de la boda que escuchaste es la de Edward con Bella, obviamente ella no iba a hacer aclaraciones porque claramente, ella no te conoce y… antes de que digas cualquier cosa, no es de las que juzga a las personas por lo que los demás le dicen, se hace su propia opinión.

-me estás diciendo que es más observadora que tú—dijo Rosalie con la ceja alzada.

-así es… bueno no tanto, nadie es tan observador como yo, pero dejemos de hablar de la boda de mi hermano y pasemos a hablar del plan para que vuelvas con Emmett.

-Me conformaría con empezar a hablarle de nuevo sin que nos peleemos.

-entonces hagamos el plan.

Emmett odiaba trabajar en el bar… pero en ese momento necesitaba efectivo para poderle dar a Bella un buen regalo de bodas… le debía mucho así que lo que tenía planeado para darles a esos dos solo sería una muestra del cariño que les tenía.

-Hola guapo—dijo una chica del otro lado de la barra.

-Señorita—dijo Emmett con una sonrisa que le marcaba su hoyuelo de la mejilla.

-¿qué tienes que sea fuerte?—dijo la chica que ya estaba medio ebria.

-pues mis músculos—contestó el con guiño.

-me parece perfecto y… ¿cómo los podría tomar?—dijo ella tratando de seducirlo.

-a lo mejor en tu casa ¿te parece que te llame un taxi?—le contestó… reglas del bar "no salgas con las/los clientes"—creo que me parece que necesitas un descanso… si después de dormir todavía quieres algo de esto—dijo señalándose completo—me vienes a buscar sobria.

-¿Por qué eres tan perfecto?—dijo la chica con un mohín.

-porque así me hizo el creador—le contestó él con una sonrisa.

En cuanto llegó el chofer del taxi le indicó donde estaba la chica y hacia dónde tenía que llevarla, el chófer se la llevó de forma tranquila y la chica se pudo a platicar también con él, con una sonrisa Emmett los fue siguiendo mientras limpiaba parte de la barra.

-Hey ¡cantinero!—escuchó una voz a sus espaldas—dame 5 whiskies dobles en las rocas… pero los quería para ayer.

Emmett sin dejarse intimidar ni nada por el estilo sacó los 5 vasos para servirlos les metió los hielos y los llenó con el whisky, mientras lo hacía se acercaron los miembros del grupo que iban a tomar las bebidas.

-Aquí tienes—le dijo el "cabecilla" pagándole las bebidas y dejándole una "generosa propina", mientras los otros se iban hacia la mesa de billar que se encontraba en una de las esquinas más alejadas del bar.

Emmett siguió trabajando sirviendo bebidas, y botanas mientras trataba de ignorar al grupo que jugaba pero no podía pues hablaban de una chica, y no que a él le interesara mucho, si no que algunas de las situaciones que comentaban le sonaban familiares, y no obstante con eso, a él siempre le había parecido de muy mal gusto hablar mal de ex-novias, él ni siquiera había hablado mal de Rose cuando lo había dejado, solo les había pedido apoyo a sus amigos pero hablar mal de ella NUNCA.

-Pues yo no sé… puede que la visite a su nuevo hogar y le deje algún recuerdo—dijo el que había pagado las bebidas

-¿Qué crees que pase si haces eso y llama a la policía?—le dijo uno de sus amigos.

-tengo a la poli en mi control, no creo que pase mucho—contestó él con una sonrisa de auto-apreciación.

-Bueno… si tienes a la poli en tu control entonces podrías hacer algo un poco más severo… piensa en sus padres… en algo que realmente la haga repensarse el hecho de haberte dejado—dijo otro de ellos, el cual ya sonaba bastante borracho.

Emmett decidió ignorarlos lo mejor que pudo y estaba revisando lo ancho y largo del bar con la mirada cuando vio entrar a una diosa rubia al bar… dirigiéndose directamente hacia él y sin fijarse en su alrededor.

-Hola Em—dijo Rose con una sonrisa vacilante al llegar a su lado… no sabía cómo la iba a recibir.

-Hola Rose—contestó él con un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo…-soltó un suspiro—esto es más difícil de lo que pensé… necesito hablar contigo y quisiera que lo consideraras por favor yo…

-Hola guapa—la interrumpió uno de los hombres del bar.

-¿Te conozco?—contestó Rosalie con una mueca… como si estuviera viendo a una cucaracha.

-A mí no—dijo el otro con una sonrisa lasciva—pero a mi amigo estoy seguro que sí.

Ella volteó hacia atrás y vio a Royce en la misa de billar viéndola con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Pues no me importa—contestó Rose dándole la espalda al hombre mientras se extendía para tomar una servilleta de la barra, mientras hacía todo eso se acercaron los 5 hombres, Emmett esperó a ver qué sucedía porque sabía que Rose era muy capaz de romper pelotas si se lo proponía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Royce.

-Nada—contestó ella—de haber sabido que ibas a estar aquí… hubiera incendiado el bar—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cariño—dijo el chico.

-EX-cariño—contestó ella tendiéndole la servilleta a Emmett—y si no te importa me voy, lo que tenía que hacer ya lo hice—le dijo tratando de pararse.

Con lo que no contaba es que el grupo completo se le había acercado y estaba casi encima de ella, no podía salir de la barra más que embarrándose a cualquiera de ellos, cosa que no iba a hacer.

-¿Me dan permiso?—dijo dándose la vuelta sobre el banco, Emmett había desaparecido, no lo alcanzaba a ver.

-Cariño… solo queremos hablar contigo—le dijo uno de los hombres que arrastraba su voz de lo borracho que estaba.

-No soy tu cariño—contestó Rose—y no quiero hablar con ninguno de ustedes.

Se estaba espantando cuando los hombres se le acercaron demasiado, realmente no había gente mirando hacia ella y la verdad las miradas que le estaban dando, lascivas, de… degenerados la estaban asustando cuando una mano tocó el hombro de Royce y lo separó de ella.

-¿Algún problema?—dijo uno de los cadeneros.

-Nada, perro—contestó Royce—vete.

-La pregunta no era para ti—contestó otro cadenero que estaba un poco detrás, y con ellos venía Emmett—Señorita ¿todo bien?

-Sí solo quería salir de aquí pero los caballeros no me lo permitían.

-Si me permite—dijo Emmett extendiéndole la mano—¿tiene algún medio de transporte seguro?—si no lo conociera pensaría que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo pero la forma en que le apretó la mano cuando ya se había levantado del banco y la había puesto segura le demostró que todavía le importaba.

-Una amiga me está esperando afuera—contestó ella algo insegura.

Uno de los cadeneros se le acercó y la acompañó hacia la salida, mientras Emmett y el otro se quedaban hablando con los 5 "hombres" que se habían quedado viendo las espaldas de Rosalie.

-Les vamos a pedir que por favor se retiren—dijo el cadenero.

-¡¿CÓMO?!—contestaron los 5 al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué no sabes quién soy?—preguntó Royce.

-Sé exactamente quién es usted, Royce King, hijo del dueño del banco central—contestó Emmett—pero en este momento señor King… le pedimos que se retire porque estoy seguro que tienen mejores lugares que visitar que este "asqueroso" bar.

El cadenero se acercó a ellos cuando había regresado su compañero, y los cinco, sintiéndose amenazados por el tamaño de los cadeneros se salieron.

Después de eso el ambiente del bar volvió a la normalidad y nada más pasó, después de cerrar Emmett sacó la servilleta de su pantalón para ver lo que Rosalie le había puesto, lo leyó y se quedó sentado en la acera, recordando todos los tiempos pasados y viendo su futuro como algo negro, no podía pensar en un mundo sin Rosalie Hale, pero tampoco podía soportar que ella lo estuviera pisoteando como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Tomando una decisión se limpió las lágrimas que no había podido controlar y siguió su camino hacia su destino, directo a la casa de ella.

En la carta se leía.

 _Sé que fallé._

 _No me quiero justificar, fui una idiota que no supo luchar por lo que tenía, pero he recapacitado por favor, dame una última oportunidad._

 _Las peleas seguirán, son parte de nosotros, pero sé que sabemos solucionarlo, no dejaré que nadie más se meta entre nosotros, sólo te lo pido de nuevo_

 _Dame una oportunidad más._

 _Pd. Sé lo de Bella._

 _XOXOXOXOXOXO._

* * *

 **Aquí les dejo una entrega de otra historia que tenía guardad en algún lugar recóndito de mi computadora, espero leshaya gustado la historia y que me puedan dejar un review.**


End file.
